Armadilha
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Como o coelho que era, Raivis tinha caído na daquele gato travesso.


**Armadilha**

Atrasado, atrasadíssimo, era assim que Raivis ficaria se parasse de correr floresta afora. Pra que tinha se deixado levar por aquela mulher que lhe oferecia chá e bolo? É claro, estava com fome, mas... Ah, deveria ter só pego a comida e ir andando!

Mas não, sua educação o fez ficar. E conversar.

E agora estava correndo em cima da hora, como o bom coelho que ele era. E não queria desagradar o rei Ivan, e muito menos a rainha Natasha! Não, não, se fizesse isso seria punido. Ou morto. A última coisa que queria era ter a cabeça decepada do seu corpo tão pequeno e frágil.

Porém, como era "sortudo", logo o jovem se vira com mais um intruso no caminho.

"Ah, não agora!" Pensou o coelho ao ver o tecido roxo xadrez da camiseta do felino. Apesar do gato de Cheshire ser capaz de ficar invisível, ele não podia ler os pensamentos de ninguém. E com Raivis não era nenhuma exceção.

Engoliu em seco. Tinha que falar com Eduard, ver se ao menos conseguiria persuadi-lo a deixá-lo em paz até chegar ao castelo. Depois teria todo o tempo do mundo pra ficar com ele fazendo-se sabe-se-lá-o-que.

"Por que está correndo? Não tem ninguém atrás de você." Questionou, pulando do galho em que estava, caindo de pé com firmeza, como um bom felino.

"Estou atrasado, Eduard. Depois a gente conversa." Respondeu, evitando fazer contato visual com o outro. Não era hora para ficar vadiando por aí. Ao contrário desse gato de óculos, ele tinha o que fazer, e com horário.

"Você sempre está atrasado, Raivis. E não se preocupe, eu consigo acompanhar seu ritmo, veja só!" Riu, pulando de galho em galho, certas vezes deixando-se visível de corpo inteiro, outras escondendo-se por completo, mas sempre com aquele sorriso na face, e na frente da trilha do coelho apressado.

Raivis preferiu tentar ignorar, mas não conseguiu.

"Por que você não vai falar com alguém que não esteja ocupado como eu?" Como não deveria ter feito aquela pergunta. Assim que acabou, notou que Eduard tinha se jogado em cima dele pelo lado esquerdo, fazendo com que ambos caíssem no lado da estrada, rolando morro abaixo.

Quando a queda terminou, o gato estava por cima, e tinha cara de quem não iria sair.

"Porque eu gosto de você. Além do mais..." Lambeu os lábios, aproximando ambos os rostos o máximo possível. Podia sentir a respiração afoita do outro em seu nariz.

"Gatos sempre caçam coelhos." Completou, roubando um beijo dos lábios do menor. Este a princípio ficou sem reação, mas logo começou a se debater, querendo sair.

"O que foi? Não gostou?" Perguntou, encarando a face corada e adoravelmente irritada do jovem que se encontrava embaixo de si.

"Não é isso, Eduard, eu só estou com pressa. Mais tarde eu faço... Isso, com você." Não queria dizer em voz alta que estava negociando quanto ao horário em que ia fazer sexo com o outro. Muito menos no meio da floresta, em que a qualquer hora podia ser ouvido por qualquer um, apesar de saber que o felino conhecia todos os esconderijos e cantos – muito provavelmente, deviam estar num desses. Só assim pra ele ser tão direto.

"Mas eu quero agora. Não pode nem ser for rapidinho?" Pediu, insistente – sabia que o rapaz não conseguia negar.

"Pode... Anda logo, então." Suspirou, notando que o mais velho já não estava perdendo tempo, fazendo com que ele deitasse de costas na grama e já abaixando o suficiente a calça e a roupa íntima, expondo apenas o que era necessário.

Ouviu o som do tecido da calça do outro sendo abaixada, e sentiu parte do peso do corpo do felino de óculos, além de seu sexo próximo a sua entrada.

Soltou um suspiro envergonhado, começando a se excitar, ainda mais quando o maior acariciava as suas costas e nuca, numa tentativa de relaxar o rapaz.

Essa era a vez do caçador. Tinha se deixado levar pelas armadilhas do gato, que agora o penetrara, mordendo os lábios para que não gemesse muito alto.

Não fora preparado antes – doeu. Tremia de corpo inteiro, ofegando baixinho. Sabia que Eduard iria ouvir e entender. Não tinha gasto muito tempo, mas também não queria se atrasar ainda mais, até porque não sabia até onde iria a paciência de sua majestade, que nunca saberia do que estava acontecendo agora.

Com o passar do tempo, sentiu o corpo se acostumando com o membro do maior dentro de si. Com um gesto tímido de cabeça, deu a permissão para que o mais velho começasse a movimentar o quadril.

Fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelas estocadas rápidas e prazerosas do felino, nos gemidos curtos que algumas vezes lhe escapavam a garganta, unindo-se no ar com os seus de vez em quando.

Devia estar mais necessitado do que se imaginava, pois gozou antes de Eduard – apesar deste também não ter demorado-se muito para tal.

Como prometido, fora rápido. E agora o menor estava na espera de mais. Pelo menos não era o único.

"Corra." Disse o felino, que já saira do interior do coelho.

Raivis logo recuperou o fôlego e arrumou-se o mais rápido que conseguia, logo saindo correndo e desviando dos obstáculos. Não tinham se passado lá tantos minutos. Natasha seria misericordiosa. Era só falar que se perdeu, e tudo estaria bem.

E de noite ia se reencontrar com aquele gato travesso.

Afinal, gatos sempre caçam coelhos.

**X**

**Fic do "momento". Sim, as roupas são aquelas do Halloween! 3 Fala sério, são mesmo uma graça ;^;**

**Espero que tenha gostado! 3**


End file.
